


We’re all puzzles missing a piece

by Anntaylor14



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Depression, Homophobia, Jock Derek Hale, M/M, Social Anxiety, Sucidal Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 15:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anntaylor14/pseuds/Anntaylor14
Summary: Social outcast Stiles and stereotypical jock Derek are put into a group for a research project about the mythological history of Beacon Hills. Along the Journey they will learn different things about themselves and uncover a discovery involving the entire town.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is talk about depression and anxiety and mentions of sucide in this story. 
> 
> So Hi, I guess I’ve always loved reading fanfiction and so I am now trying my hand at writing. That all being said this is my first fanfic and I’m not sure how this all works, so it’ll probably be a little rough

Stiles had a feeling today was going to be a bad day, and boy did it live up to its expectations. He was currently sitting in his U.S. History class, his favorite class, regretting the entirety of his life that led him to this moment.  
“Lastly Derek Hale you’ll be paired with Stiles Stilinski” said Mrs. Valentine  
The words echoed in the back of Stiles head for 30 seconds while he tried to process what had happened; suddenly all the heads in the class turned toward him. Every single person all looking at him and judging him at that one moment, him being Stiles the one person who actively avoids people just for fear of this situation occurring and now it has happened and his anxiety doesn’t know how to deal. Thankfully he’s literally saved by the bell, Stiles had never run so fast in his entire life. He ran to the bathrooms and tried to calm his breathing down so he didn’t work himself into a panic attack because that would just be the cherry on top of this terrible day. Derek Hale, he had been paired with Derek Hale, Derek Hale who is nothing more than a stereotypical jock, who still hasn’t grown out of the cliche of bullying the nerds and outcasts like the rest of his group. Derek Hale who had been paired with him, Stiles Stilinski known nerd and outcast and who was as socially awkward as they come. Well it could’ve been worse, it could’ve been Jackson Whittemore, who constantly makes Stiles’ life a living hell, or it could’ve been Scott McCall, Stiles’ ex-best friend who basically outed him and told everyone that he was suicidal, all so he could become popular. All that being said, being paired with Derek Hale was going to be a nightmare, he’ll probably be made fun of the whole time and have to do the entire project himself, and not to mention knowing the people he hangs out with he’ll probably be homophobic. Stiles checked the time only to see had two minutes before he had to be in his 3rd period and he couldn’t afford another tardy. So while Stiles would love nothing more than to crawl out of his skin at this moment and hide away from society forever, he has to leave his safe place, the bathroom stall. However fate has different plans because right as Stiles is about to leave to get to class Derek and his whole posse walk in the bathroom. Stiles starts to wonder for the one hundredth time that day, why life is out to get him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter 2!!! I hope you like it and the story so far. This new chapter is in Derek’s POV now. Enjoy

Stiles Stilinski, are you kidding me. Derek couldn’t believe he had gotten paired with the depressed freak. This was a stupid project anyway who cares about the mythological background of Beacon Hills, it’s literally the most boring town ever. Derek made his way to the bathroom with his friends as the decided to figure out what to do with their free period.  
“I feel so sorry for you man, getting paired with a freak like Stilinski” commented Jackson  
“Hey at least he’s smart you literally won’t have to do anything this entire project” said Greenberg  
“Hey McCall, didn’t you used to be friends with Stiles or something.” Derek said  
“Um, yeah” he stuttered looking highly uncomfortable  
“Well” Jackson said  
“I mean yeah, but then he became you know all gay and depressed and I mean he couldn’t just get out of it and he never really wanted to go anywhere, always blaming his depression and anxiety. I just never understand why he couldn’t just stop being depressed and all of it was starting to make me sad by just being around him.”  
Derek winced at the ignorance Scott just displayed someone can’t just get over depression it’s a real disorder and not just normal sadness. All that being said Derek knew better now trying to speak up he didn’t really care about these people and he’s just trying to make it through his junior year, but that doesn’t mean he wants to be a social weirdo like Stilinski.  
They all continued to discuss our plans and gripe about Derek getting paired with Stiles until the three boys left to go get something to eat and left Derek alone it’s his thoughts. It wasn’t until they were gone Derek noticed some sniffling coming from the stall behind him.  
“Um, hello, anyone there” Derek asked  
He heard a sharp intake of breath and moved closer to knock on the stall door which opened before his first knock to reveal a red-eyed Stiles, who immediately ran out of the bathroom before Derek could say a thing. Wow, he had heard that entire conversation and man if that didn’t make Derek feel like shit. Well he probably be fine Derek thought and I’ll talk to him tomorrow anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,here’s chapter three. I just want to say anyone who writes fanfic you are severely talented because this is very hard and you make it look easy. Also the amount of grammar mistakes in this is very high.

Stiles walked up to Derek’s house with immense trepidation. He couldn’t believe he had agreed to work on the project at his house. He hesitated before knocking and when he did knock he saw the sight of a stunning older woman who had to be Derek’s mom because of course all the Hale were unfairly beautiful. 

“Hello” greeted Mrs. Hale, “Can I help you”  
“Umm I’m supposed to meet with Derek for a project” stuttered Stiles  
“Ahh sit on the couch, I’ll get Derek to come down” said Mrs. Hale 

As Stiles sat down he was immediately aware of all the other people in the house and the piercing stares. He was then joined by an energetic blonde on the couch. 

“Hi, I’m Erica, one of Derek’s friends. I’m so glad Derek has brought a new friend over that’s not one of those jock douchebags.” The energetic blonde,Erica, said.  
“Well, I don’t know if you could really call us friends, this all just for a project” Stiles interjected  
“ Oh, well I hope you become friends because Derek really needs some new friends” Erica said flatly 

Just as Stiles was about to reply Derek came jogging down the stairs. Stiles tried not to think about how good Derek looked in those sweatpants. 

“Erica stop harassing him please” Derek said, “Come on Stiles we have a project to get done” 

Stiles followed him up the stairs and into his room. He paused once he got there and started to unpack his book bag with the guidelines for the project. 

“So umm I will do the research and everything and fill you in the day before and then we’ll just both present” said Stiles

“What am I supposed to do” said Derek with accusation in his voice  
“Well I just assumed you wouldn’t want to do any of this project” Stiles responded  
“Why because I’m a dumb jock is that it” Derek said with a clenched jaw  
“I’m not saying that it’s just I’ve been paired with your friends before and well they are all the same.” Stiles said  
“Well I’m not like them at all” said Derek defensively 

Stiles snorted, “Then why hang out with them and trust me just because you don’t actively bully someone, you being in the group and not stopping them does the same damage, Mr. Self righteous. “

“You know what Stiles, you make yourself a target with your whole goth, woe is me act and then you wonder why no one wants to be friends with you. Maybe it because your entire demeanor makes people depressed with you” shouted Derek 

“Oh my god, Derek your right, wow this whole time all I’ve had to do is be happy and not depressed wow you’ve cracked the secret code. Thank you!!” Stiles said with a sarcastic venom.  
“Stiles, I’m sorry, I was out of line-“ Derek said  
“Whatever, here’s the research I have so far, I’ll see you Monday” Stiles said 

Well, Stiles thought while leaving, that could’ve gone better.


End file.
